Lyoko Warriors React!
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: Based off of the Finebros Kids and Teens react! The Lyoko Warriors are shown random viral videos and share their thoughts on them.
1. Chapter 1

Lyoko Warriors react!

The Lyoko Warriors each sat in front of a computer in separate rooms.

"So... why am I here again?", asked Aelita.

"I'm gonna show you guys some videos and ask what you think about them," said the author (me).

"OK," Aelita said as the author clicked PLAY on the first video (Nyan Cat)

With Ulrich...

A pop tart cat with rainbows behind it ran across his screen.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan," the cat sang.

He looked at the author in annoyance.

"Really?", he asked.

With Odd...

"YEAH! Nyan cat!", Odd shouted as he bounced up and down in his seat.

With Ben and Tim...

"NO! NO!", Ben shouted before banging his head on the desk.

"Not you again!", Tim shouted.

With William...

"Seriously?", William asked.

With Jeremy...

"It's the one and only pop tart cat that can fly through space with a rainbow coming outta it's butt: Nyan Cat!", Jeremy said with a grin.

With Anne...

Anne was humming along to the song.

With Yumi...

"It's doing nothing but just flying there," Yumi said.

With Aelita...

"Man, I thought it was never gonna end," Aelita said as soon as the video ended.

Question Time!

"So what did you just watch?", asked the author.

"Nyan Cat," the Rugby twins said at the same time.

"What do you guys think of it?"

"It's annoying!", Ben said.

With Yumi...

"What would you do if I told you that there's a 10 hour version of it?", asked the author.

"What?", she asked.

With Aelita...

"What? Seriously? 10 hours?", asked Aelita.

With Odd...

"I would watch it!", Odd said with his trademark grin.

With Anne...

"Uh... 10 hours? I can't even stay still for 5 minutes!", the girl said.

With Ulrich...

"I swear, if Odd tries to wake me up with this, I am gonna make sure he stays in the infirmary for three days!", he said.

With William...

"I don't know about the 10 hour version, but I would definitely watch the backwards version," William said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lyoko Warriors sat in front of their computers.

"Ready for Round 2?", asked the author.

"Yeah!", Odd shouted as the author clicked play.

With Aelita...

On Aelita's screen, a lady wearing black was sitting in a room covered with plastic wrap.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark..."_, the woman sang.

"It's Adele!", Aelita said with an excited tone.

With Yumi...

"I love this song!", the girl cried.

With Odd...

"This is one of my favorite songs by her!", Odd said.

With Ulrich...

He smirked and said, "Oh, I see where this is going..."

With Anne...

_"The scars of your love they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling..."_, Anne sang along.

With William...

Suddenly, a goat screaming appeared on the screen.

"And there's the goat!", William said grinning.

With Jeremy...

"I knew it! I knew it was the goat version!", the blonde boy shouted.

With Ben and Tim...

"BWA-HA-HA-HA!", Ben shouted as he started pounding on the desk.

"Yeah, baby!", Tim yelled as the screen shifted to a girl standing in the back of a pickup truck.

With Yumi...

_"So I put my hands up. They're playing my song. The butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like..."_, the girl sang as a goat appeared on the screen and said, "Yeah."

Yumi lost it at this and fell out of her seat laughing her head off.

With Anne...

The screen shifted again to a woman standing on top of a building.

_"Baby, you're a firework! Come on show 'em what you're worth!",_ the woman sang.

"It's Katy Perry!", she shouted.

With Jeremy...

_"Make 'em go-"_, the woman sang as multiple goats appeared on the screen screaming.

"Oh, it's multiple goats this time!", Jeremy said laughing.

With William...

"Is the next one Taylor Swift? I wanna see Taylor Swift!", he said as Taylor Swift appeared on the screen.

"Yes! Thank you!", he shouted.

With Ulrich...

_"And now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!",_ Taylor Swift sang as a goat screaming appeared on the screen again.

Ulrich laughed so hard that he was gasping for breath.

With Odd...

"That was awesome!", the purple clad boy shouted after the video ended.

Question Time!

"So what did you just watch?", the author asked.

"Um... goats screaming in songs?", asked Aelita.

"Actually, it's goat remixes," the author said.

"Oh."

With the Rugby twins...

"Did you know that this was a thing people did to songs?"

"Nope. Not until right now," Tim said.

With Jeremy...

"Yeah. I watched it a couple weeks ago," the mini-Einstein said.

With Ulrich...

"Yes. I watched like about three of them," the brunet said.

With Yumi...

"What was your favorite one?", asked the author.

"The Miley Cyrus one!", said Yumi.

With Anne...

"Definitely Party in the USA," said Anne.

With William...

"The Taylor Swift one!", he shouted.

With Odd...

"The Firework one," he said.

With Aelita...

"I'd say the Adele one," she said.

With Ulrich...

"The Party in the USA one," Ulrich said.

With Jeremy...

"And finally, would you make your own remix of a song with a goat in it?"

"I would, but I don't have a goat," he said.

With Odd...

"Yeah! I would just go to a farm and try to get a goat to scream first," he said.

With Aelita...

"Yes, but I don't think I could get the goat to scream," Aelita said chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Lyoko Warriors once again sat in front of their computers. The author clicked PLAY and the screen showed three guys riding in a car bopping their heads in unison while a song played in the backround.

_"What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more..."_, a man sang.

Anne seemed to recognize the song immediately and looked straight at the camera and bopped her head to the song.

With Yumi...

She laughed and said, "What the heck?"

With the Rugby twins...

_"I don't know why you're not there. I give you my love but you don't care,"_ Ben sang along.

_"So what is right and what is wrong? Gimme a sign,"_ sang Tim.

With Ulrich...

He snickered. "The guy on the left's hilarious!"

With Aelita...

"Hmm... I think I heard this song before," she said.

With Odd...

"This song makes me wanna dance! You know what? Crank it up!", Odd shouted. The author smirked and turned the volume up louder and Odd jumped to his feet and started dancing.

With Yumi...

She started bopping her head to the music like Anne did.

With William...

_"I want no other, no other lover. This is your life, our time. When we are together, I need you forever. Is it love?",_ the man sang.

"OK, this is my new ringtone," William said as he got out his phone to download the song.

With Jeremy...

"The guy driving looks like he's gonna hit his head on the steering wheel any minute!", Jeremy said snickering.

With Yumi...

_"What is_ love?", Yumi sang as the song ended.

With Aelita...

She clapped. "That is one of the best songs I ever heard!", she said smiling.

Question Time!

"So what did I just show you?", asked the author.

"Um, a video with three guys sitting in a car wearing disco suits bopping their heads to a song talking about love?", asked Ulrich.

With Aelita...

"Um, a video with a song asking what love is?", she guessed.

With Anne...

"A clip from Night at the Roxbury!", she cried as a check mark appeared on the screen.

"Correct!", the author said.

With Ben and Tim...

"Night at the Roxbury? Is that like some 90's film?", asked Ben.

"It is, and so is the song," the author answered.

With Yumi...

"Really? Man, songs from the 90's are good!", the Japanese teen said.

With Aelita...

"Did you know that people made their own versions and replaced the heads with different ones from cartoons and movies?"

She laughed and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Completely serious. Did you know that there's a Simpsons one?"

"Simpsons?", she asked with a smile.

With Jeremy...

"Can you show it?", he asked.

"Sure," the author said as the screen came on playing the video again except the three men's heads were replaced by Homer Simpson saying, "D'OH!"

"Oh my-", Jeremy said before falling out of his seat laughing.

With William...

"I bet this is called "What is D'OH!"", he said with a grin.

"Actually, you're right!", said the author.

"Yeah!", he shouted.

With Ulrich...

As soon as the video ended, he looked at the camera and smirked.

"That just made my day," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once again, the Lyoko Warriors sat in front of their computers. The author clicked PLAY and five people appeared on the screen and started to harmonize in unison.

"It's Pentatonix!", Yumi yelled.

With Ben and Tim...

"Pentatonix!", Tim shouted.

"Those guys are awesome!", Ben shouted.

With Anne...

_"Now and then I think of when we were together,"_ the man in the middle sang while the other four vocalized. _"Like when you said you felt so happy you could die."_

"Oh, this is a cover," she said. "A very good cover."

With William...

"Man, this song is so good!", he shouted.

With Ulrich...

_"But that was love and it's an ache I still_ remember," the man sang and paused for a moment before they all stomped and the camera shook a little and they vocalized.

_"But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No, you didn't have to stoop so low, have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"_, they sang.

"Whoa!", Ulrich shouted.

With Aelita...

"I love how it starts all soft and stuff and then BAM!", she said grinning.

With Odd...

"Man, the guy on the left's a good beat-boxer," he said.

With Jeremy...

"I'd give this version a 10/10," the blonde said.

With Anne...

"I am so putting this on my iPod," she said smiling.

With Yumi...

_"But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!"_, she sang along.

With Ben and Tim...

"The guy on the right is killing it right there," Ben said.

"Yeah, he hits all the notes perfectly", said Tim.

With Aelita...

_"Now you're just somebody that I used to know,"_ the pink haired girl sang as the song ended.

With Ulrich...

"That is the best cover of that song that I ever heard," said Ulrich.

Question Time!

"So what did I just show you?", asked the author.

"You just showed me Pentatonix singing a cover of Gotye's "Somebody that I used to know"", said Anne.

With the Rugby twins...

"Pentatonix," the two boys answered at the same time.

With Yumi...

"Pentatonix!", Yumi shouted.

With Aelita...

"Pentatonix is an acapella group," said the author.

"Really?", she asked.

With Jeremy...

"What is your favorite cover by them?", asked the author.

"I'd say Somebody that I used to know and Gangnam Style," the blonde genius said.

With Ulrich...

"This one," he said.

With Anne...

"Somebody that I used to know," she said.

With William...

"I'd have to say this one and the NSYNC medley," the boy said.

With Odd...

"I love their "We are Young" and NSYNC covers!", Odd shouted.

With Yumi...

"I don't know. I like all of them!", the Japanese teen said.

With Aelita...

"And finally, would you watch more of their videos?"

"Yes," the girl replied.

With Odd...

"YES!", he shouted.

With Jeremy...

"I might when I have some free time," he replied.

With William...

"Sure. Why not?", he asked.

With Ulrich...

"Yes I would," he said.

With Anne...

"Definitely!", the brunette shouted.

With Yumi...

"Yes. You know what? I'm gonna do that right now!", she said as the author pulled up more Pentatonix videos for her to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again, the Lyoko Warriors sat in front of their computers, but this time Laura was with them.

"You ready?", asked the author.

"You bet!", Jeremy said as the author clicked PLAY.

With Ulrich...

A girl with really wide eyes smiling appeared on the screen.

Ulrich did the same look before bursting out laughing.

With Anne...

_"If I was your girlfriend, I'd drive you up the wall. Question who you're with. Yeah I'd always call and call. I wouldn't call it jealousy just looking out for you. Readin' all your texts, watching everything you do. Nag, nag, nag on you...",_ the girl sang.

"OK, this is starting to creep me out," Anne said nervously.

With Aelita...

She scooted away from the computer a little bit.

"Can't watch. Creepy stare," she muttered.

With Odd...

_"I will be your girlfriend, I will be your girlfriend," _the girl sang.

"Sorry. Already got one," Odd said.

"Who is it this time?", asked the author.

"That's for the viewers to figure out," he said with a smirk.

With William...

"Why doesn't she blink?!", he cried.

With Laura...

"This girl would win the record for going the longest time without blinking," Laura said.

With the Rugby twins...

_"If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you leave. Without a small recording device tapped under your sleeve,"_ the unblinking girl sang.

"OK, this girl is a stalker!", Ben yelled.

"How can she go that long without blinking?", asked Tim.

With Yumi...

"This is making me feel uncomfortable," the Japanese girl said.

With William...

"She's a psychopath!", he said.

With Aelita...

She did the same stare that the girl was doing before laughing.

"Sorry. Just had to do it!"

With Ulrich...

"She looks like she's in some sort of trance," Ulrich said.

With Jeremy...

_"If I was your girlfriend,"_ the girl finished as she got close to the screen with the same stare and smile from the beginning of the video.

Jeremy stared at it for a few seconds before crying out, "Oh my- Turn it off! Stop! STOP!", while scooting away from the screen.

With Anne...

"OK so far, that was the weirdest video you've shown me," Anne said to the author.

Question Time!

"So what is the name of the video I just showed you?", asked the author.

"Um, crazy psychotic girlfriend?", Yumi guessed as a red X appeared.

With Ulrich...

"Girl that doesn't blink?", he asked as another red X appeared.

With William...

"Psycho girlfriend?", he guessed as another red X appeared on the screen.

With Yumi...

"Overly Attached Girlfriend?", she asked as a checkmark appeared on the screen.

With Laura...

"What did she look like while she was staring?", the author asked as Laura gave her best impression of the stare.

With Anne...

She stared at the camera with her visible eye while trying not to smile.

With Odd...

He grinned as he stared with wide eyes.

With Ulrich...

He stared at the camera for a couple seconds before bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry! I can't do it!", he said smiling.

With Aelita...

"Do you know someone who's been stalking someone else?", asked the author.

"Oh yeah," she said.

With Yumi...

"Do you really need to ask that? It's kinda obvious who she is anyway," said Yumi.

With Ulrich...

"Sissi won't leave me alone! Even when I tell her I don't like her and insult her!", Ulrich shouted.

With William...

"I used to be obsessed with Yumi," he said.

With the Rugby twins...

"Finally, what you do if you had some girl stalking you?", asked the author.

"I would call the police," Ben said.

"Same," said Tim.

With Jeremy...

"I'd just scream and run," he said.

With Odd...

"Sure. As long as whoever the girl is doesn't come into my room and watches me while I'm sleeping," Odd joked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Lyoko Warriors once again sat in front of their computers, but this time, the lights were turned off.

"Um, why is Tim not in here with me and why are the lights off?", asked Ben.

"You are gonna play this game," said the author as the words SLENDER appeared on his computer screen.

"Wait. What?", he asked.

With Aelita...

"I've heard of this game but I've never actually played it before," said the pink haired girl.

"Good, cause you're gonna play it right now," the author said.

"What?", asked Aelita.

With Anne...

"What? No!", she shouted, already scared.

With Laura...

She placed her headphones on and clicked PLAY as the screen shifted to a dark forest and the words FIND 8 PAGES appeared on the screen.

"I gotta find eight pages? How am I gonna do that if I can't see a single thing?", asked Laura as a flashlight was turned on in the game.

"Oh. Never mind," she said chuckling.

With Odd...

"I found one!", he shouted as he found a page that said FOLLOWS. Suddenly intense music began to play.

"Whoa, is it thundering?", he asked.

With Jeremy...

After he found a note, static appeared on the screen and intense music started to play.

"Static? Did I click on something to mess up the computer?", he asked.

With Yumi...

"Found one," she said as she found the page that said FOLLOWS.

"Follows? What follows you?", she asked.

With Ulrich...

He found a page that said ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES.

"Found one!", he shouted as he turned around only to find a tall pale man with no face standing right behind him.

"GAH! What the (censored)?!", he screamed as static appeared on the screen and the pale head stared at him behind it.

_Ulrich- 1 page._

With William...

"Yeah! Second note!", he shouted as static appeared on the screen.

"What the? Run!", he shouted as he made the character run away.

With Tim...

He was just walking around until a loud beep followed by some static appeared on the screen.

"WHOA!", he shouted as he jumped slightly. "What was that?"

With Anne...

She whimpered as the scary music came on as she made the character walk into a building.

With Ben...

"Please don't be there when I get out!", he said as he walked into a tunnel.

With Aelita...

""CAN'T RUN"?Can't run from what?", she asked as she read the note.

With Laura...

"Don't be there. AH! NO! Run, run, run, run, run, run! GO!", she shouted as she made the character run while static appeared on the screen.

With Jeremy...

"Finally! Found one!", he shouted as he found a page that said DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU.

"What takes you if you look at it?", the blonde asked. Right after he said that, a tall pale man suddenly jumped out in front of him, making him scream and throw the headphones onto the desk.

_Jeremy- 1 page._

With William...

"Great! Found one! Now I just gotta get outta the building," he said as he made the character walk out the doorway only to run into a tall pale man with no face.

"WHOA!", he shouted as the screen filled with static before going blank.

_William- 3 pages._

With Anne...

"I don't know where to go," she muttered as she just wandered aimlessly in the forest. Soon she came to a huge tree that had a page that said FOLLOWS.

"YES! Finally another page!", she shouted as she turned to the left only to find a tall pale man standing right in front of her.

"HOLY (censored)!", she cried as she tore the headphones off of her head and hid in a corner of the room.

_Anne- 2 pages._

With Yumi...

She walked out of the building after finding her second page. Suddenly the tall pale man appeared out of nowhere and lunged at her. She gasped and ripped the headphones off her head and covered her eyes as the pale man stared at her behind the static.

_Yumi- 2 pages._

With Ben...

"I've been walking around this entire forest and still haven't found anything!", he said as he turned around to try and go the other way only to run into the tall pale man in the suit.

"GAH!", he shouted as he fell out of his chair.

_Ben- 0 pages._

With Tim...

"So bored...", he muttered while walking to a tank.

"Aha! A page!", he shouted as he grabbed it. The page said NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

"Huh?", he asked as he read it. "What the heck is this suppose to mean?", he asked as the static filled the screen and the tall pale man lunged at him. "WHA!", he yelled as he scooted away from the desk.

"What just happened?!", asked Tim.

_Tim- 1 page._

With Odd...

"Man, this would be easy without the thundering," Odd said as he found another page. Right after he grabbed it, he turned around and was knocked down by the tall pale man as static appeared on the screen.

"GAH! There goes my sleep!", he yelled.

_Odd- 3 pages._

With Aelita...

She hummed as she found a page with a drawing of a tall man on it. She turned around find the same man in the drawing staring at her before the screen filled with static and went blank.

"I swear, that almost gave me a heart attack!", she said chuckling.

_Aelita- 4 pages._

With Laura...

"I think that's the last one here," she said as she exited the room, only to find the tall pale man waiting for her in the hallway.

"Oh my-!", she shouted as the screen filled with static with the pale head staring right at her.

_Laura- 4_ _pages._

With Anne...

"Is it over?", she asked as she finally came out of the corner.

Question Time!

"So what was the name of that game you played," asked the author.

"Slender," said Odd.

With Tim...

"Slender," said Tim.

With Yumi...

"Slender. That's what the title said," said Yumi.

With Jeremy...

"What's the name of the creature of the game?"

"Um... tall skinny guy?", he guessed.

With Ben...

"No idea," he said.

With Odd...

"Tall skinny stalker?", he asked.

With Aelita...

"He's called the Slenderman and in the game he can teleport," said the author.

"What?! That's not fair! No wonder he keeps appearing out of nowhere," she said.

With Anne...

"What should they add to the sequel?"

"At least some sort of weapon to get rid of him!", she said.

With Odd...

"Maybe a gun?", he said.

With Laura...

"They should make it at daytime so you won't have a heart attack," she said.

With Ulrich...

"They should add at least some sort of vehicle like a bike or something," he said.

With William...

"And finally, will you ever play it again?", asked the author.

"No," he said.

With Jeremy...

"Nope," said Jeremy.

With Anne...

"No way!", she shouted.

With Ben...

"Maybe," the black haired boy said.

With Odd...

"I might if I'm bored," he said.

With Tim...

"I don't think I will," said Tim.

With Aelita...

"No. I've already had plenty of nightmares," she said.

With Yumi...

"No, but I might have Hiroki play it and film him screaming his head off," she said with a smirk.

With Ulrich...

"No, unless I forget," the brunet said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Lyoko Warriors sat in front of their computers.

"You ready?", asked the author.

"Yes! Please click the play button!", Tim shouted as the author clicked PLAY.

With Aelita...

On the screen, it showed something written in Japanese and showed a few purple butterflies around it. Then it showed a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a sort of punk outfit slowly moving his arms.

"What the?", Aelita asked in confusion.

With Odd...

"What the?! Is he wearing go-go boots?!", he shouted.

With Yumi...

"Oh, I remember this guy. Hiroki showed him to me once," said Yumi.

With Laura...

The boy began singing in Japanese and started dancing. Laura looked at him in confusion.

With Ulrich...

"Yumi taught me some Japanese, so I can only understand half of what he's singing," the brunet said.

With Anne...

She started to do one of the arm movements that the boy was doing.

With William...

"You know, this kinda reminds me of when we saw Jim doing some type of yoga in the woods," said William.

With Jeremy...

"Is that guy in Lyoko?", the blonde asked.

With the Rugby twins...

"What's the name of this song?", asked Ben.

With Aelita...

"I would sing along if I knew what the heck he was talking about," she said.

With Anne...

Another video came on, but this time it was at a concert. A girl with blonde hair wearing some sort of sailor outfit walked onto the stage and started singing the same song that the boy sang.

"What the?! Are those real people watching that?!", she asked.

With Ulrich...

The boy from the previous video jumped out from behind the girl, but this time he was wearing a white shirt with black sleeves, a yellow tie, and black shorts.

"Are these two twins?", he asked.

With Odd...

"At least he's in a more normal outfit," the blonde said.

With Laura...

"Are these guys holograms?", she asked.

With Yumi...

She started singing along with the two on the screen.

With Jeremy...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! This has got to be from a video game!", Jeremy shouted.

With the Rugby twins...

When the video ended, they looked at the camera.

"That was so weird," Tim said.

Question Time!

"So what did I just show you?", asked the author.

"I don't know!", said Anne.

With Aelita...

"No idea," she said.

With Yumi...

"The first video was from a video game and the second one was a concert that had those two sing on stage," said Yumi.

"Do you know what their names are?", asked the author.

"Um... I think the guy's name is Len. Can't remember the other one's," she said.

With William...

"The two you just saw are two vocaloids named Len and Rin Kagamine," said the author.

"Oh, so they are twins?", he asked.

With Ulrich...

"Crypton Future Media, the company that created these two, said that Len and Rin are not twins or lovers. What're your thoughts on that?"

"Wait, they're not related? Then why the heck do they have the same last name?!", the brunet shouted.

With Jeremy...

"Originally, they were designed to be mirror images of each other, but the company changed their minds on that idea."

"I think that was a good idea, cause those two sound perfect when they sing together," said the blonde.

With Odd...

"Finally, would you like to try the dance from the video?", asked the author.

"Which one? The first or second?", asked Odd.

"Second one," said the author.

"Sure," said Odd.

With Laura...

"Sure, why not? It looks pretty fun," said Laura.

With Aelita...

"OK," she said.

"You'll need to do the dance with someone else," said the author.

"Um... I guess I'll dance with Jeremy," said Aelita.

With Ulrich...

"Sure, as long as I don't make myself look stupid while dancing with Yumi," said Ulrich.

With Anne...

"William has no one to dance with, so I'll dance with him," said the brunet.

With the Rugby twins...

"Uh... I bet all the girls already have dancing partners, so I guess I'll sit this one out," said Ben.

"Yeah, me too," said Tim.

With Odd and Laura...

The author panned the camera out so it could show them dancing.

"You ready?", asked the author.

"Yeah. Hit it!", Odd shouted as the author played the video again.

With Jeremy and Aelita...

Jeremy stood behind Aelita as she stepped side to side.

With Anne and William...

William jumped out from behind Anne and attempted to do what Len was doing on the screen.

With Yumi and Ulrich...

"Man, how come the girls get the easy parts?", he asked as he danced. Yumi chuckled at his comment.

With Odd and Laura...

"Whoo! Odd the Magnificent is kickin' it!", Odd shouted. Laura smiled at that.

With Jeremy and Aelita...

When it came to the part where Len spins, Jeremy messed up and landed flat on his face. Aelita immediately stopped dancing to check on him.

"I'm OK...", he muttered as he pushed himself up.

With Anne and William...

William managed to do the dance perfectly as the song ended.

"Whoo! That was great!", Anne shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Lyoko Warriors sat in front of their computers again.

"OK, this video you're about to watch is special, so I think you'll like it," said the author.

"A special video, huh? Well click PLAY already!", Odd shouted.

With Yumi...

Classical music started to play as the words "Kingdom Hearts" appeared on the screen showing clips from the game.

"Kingdom Hearts!", she said happily. "I love that game! Hiroki and I play it sometimes."

With Anne...

"KINGDOM HEARTS!", she shouted as she leaned back in her chair, but leaned too far and landed on the floor.

"OW!"

With Ulrich...

The words Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories appeared on the screen.

"I never played Chain of Memories, but I read the manga," said the brunet.

With the Rugby twins...

Tim was covering his mouth in order to hide his wide smile while Ben looked at the camera.

"I know where this is going," he said with a smile.

With Laura...

"I heard of the game, but I never played it," Laura said as the words "Kingdom Hearts II" appeared on the screen while it showed a boy with spiky brown hair and a boy with silver hair fighting a man wearing a white and black coat.

With Jeremy...

_"Your mind's made up?"_

_"Yeah. It's just... they really need me. I am who I am... because of them," _a voice said.

"I remember that line. Odd showed me this when he finished the game on his PSP," said the blonde genius.

With Aelita...

"I played this once with Anne and Odd," she said.

With Odd...

"I have played every single one of the games in the Kingdom Hearts series," said Odd.

With William...

"I've only played 358/2 Days and Re:Coded," William said as the words "Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance" appeared on the screen.

With Yumi...

The hero of the series jumped out of a paper and floated around.

"I remember this scene. I saw it in the Dream Drop Distance opening," the Japanese girl said.

With the Rugby twins...

The scene shifted to some sort of beach.

"That's his home world!", Ben said as he pointed at the screen.

With Anne...

The same boy with spiky brown hair walked over to the beach and picked up what looked like a large key. He looked at it before looking at the ocean. The screen then showed a heart with the words "Kingdom Hearts III" in it.

"YES!", Anne shouted.

With Odd...

"NO WAY! KINGDOM HEARTS III?!", he shouted.

With William...

"I bet that right now, fans everywhere are screaming at the top of their lungs," he said.

With Aelita...

It showed the hero run away from a swarm of black monsters with yellow eyes. He them jumped off of a building and face the monsters before running at them and slashing at them, ending the trailer.

"When is it gonna come out?", she asked.

Question Time!

"So what did I just show you?", asked the author.

"The Kingdom Hearts III trailer!", Anne shouted happily.

With Ulrich...

"I don't know. Nah, I'm just kidding. You showed me the Kingdom Hearts III trailer," said Ulrich.

With Yumi...

"What is the name of the boy with the giant key?"

"His name is Sora and he uses a weapon called a Keyblade," said Yumi.

With William...

"He, like, teams up with everyone's favorite Disney characters, Donald and Goofy, and travels to Disney and non-Disney worlds and battles these monsters called Heartless," said William.

With Jeremy...

"Fans have been waiting for over seven years for this game to come out. What do you think of that?", asked the author.

"SEVEN YEARS? I waited for over a year and a half to find a way to bring Aelita to Earth, but this is ridiculous!", said Jeremy.

With the Rugby twins...

"I have been waiting for this game to come out ever since I've gotten into the series," said Tim.

"So have I. Tim was the one who originally got me into it," said Ben.

With Odd...

"I have been waiting for this game forever, and now, I'll be able to play it soon!", the purple clad boy said.

With Laura...

"And finally, when the game comes out, will you play it?"

"I like Disney, so I might," said the blonde haired girl.

With Ulrich...

"I will, but I'm gonna play the first seven in the series to get caught up with the story first," said Ulrich.

With Jeremy...

"I might look at the cutscenes online if I'm not working on anything important," said Jeremy.

With Aelita...

"I would, but I don't know if I'll have enough to buy it," said the pink haired girl.

With William...

"Yeah, I wanna see if Sora rescues Ventus, Terra, and Aqua!", he said.

With Odd...

"YEAH! First, I'm gonna get the PS4, then I'm gonna get Kingdom Hearts III! I so can't wait for it to come out!", he said in an excited tone.

"Me either," the author said with a smile.


End file.
